Heads and Tails
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection. 2. Tarry: Part 2 - Izumi grinned when she saw Kouji, turning to Takuya with an 'in your face look.' KouKou. Yaoi/shonen ai/slash/family.
1. Spatchcock: Spatchcock

**Title:** Spatchcock

**Author:** AppleL0V3R and ZOMGiwantspieNAAOOWW

**Beta-reader:** ZOMGiwantspieNAAOOWW

**Fandom:** Digimon Season 4: Frontier

**Pairing:** Kimura, Kouichi and Minamoto, Kouji

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** "Take it out!" "Kouji, stop whining." "I'm not whining. It _hurts_." "Well you should have though of that before you made that step."

**Theme:** Set 408 – Spatchcock

**Word Count:** 1,083

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Notes:** Firstly, yes this one was truly co-written. I did the dialogue and Katt did the choreography. Katt: Anyone who gets the joke here has a dirty mind…including the authors.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Spatchcock (_spach-kok_)

To insert or interweave, esp. in a forced or incongruous manner.

Or

Insert something awkwardly

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"Ow! Nii-san, that _hurts_!"

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you stayed still." Kouichi rationalized.

Kouji glared at his brother for his calm-as-you-please demeanor. "You say that like done this before."

"I have. Which is why you should listen to your experienced older brother, Kouji." He even shook a finger in the younger one's face for emphasis.

In no mood for his brother's games, Kouji tried to bite him. To no avail. He cursed inwardly, "Just keep your hands where they're supposed to be."

"Supposed to be? You make it sound like they have to stay in one place." But never the less, they did return to their original spot.

"They do. Just take the damn thing out."

"Now, now Kouji, it's not nice to damn things. Especially not things that are stuck in your–"

"Just hurry up. How hard can it be anyway?"

"It would be easier if _someone_ would stop squirming." Kouichi jerked once more, which earned a string of curses from his younger sibling. He had such a foul vocabulary sometimes. And at times like this, it was more amusing then anything. He was cute when he got overly reactive.

"Well, I would if it weren't so painful!"

He nodded sagely "The first time usually is. And the second and the third. Though it does get easier."

The Minamoto snapped back immediately "Oh really, I had no idea." He paused for a moment, "And stop talking like I intend to do this again. This wasn't my idea."

Kouichi smirked darkly, amused by his brother's insistent defiance, even when left completely at another's mercy. "Your fault," he stated, in a highly as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Take it out," Kouji demanded.

"Kouji, stop whining."

"I'm not whining. It _hurts_."

"Well you should have though of that before you made that step," proclaimed the elder, and resumed his previous actions, once again eliciting pained expressions from his 'victim'.

"Ow, ow, ow. Can't you be gentler?" Kouji complained, wincing heavily.

"Do you want gentle, or do you want it out?" came the deceptively sweet retort.

"I want it out."

"Well, then there might be a problem with that," Kouichi warned softly, glancing tersely at the area currently in question.

"Problem?" Kouji echoed faintly. "What kind of 'problem'." His eyes grew wide, sparkling with worry.

Without glancing up, Kouichi, after a bit of careful maneuvering and light movement, came to a verdict. "It won't come out."

"What does that mean...?"

"It means that it's stuck."

"_What?_" The boy currently sprawled on the ground exclaimed, his voice cracking to a pitch that would have been the envy of any soprano.

"Wow, didn't know your voice could go that high."

"Not funny." Kouji glared, concern still cowering behind the wall of annoyance.

"I wonder how loud it can go," snickered Kouichi. He jerked again, hard enough to cause Kouji to kick out (albeit with little success).

"Ow! You sadist, you're enjoying this."

"If I'm a sadist, then you're a masochist."

"Wh-what?"

"It makes sense, since were opposites. I guess that's why we get along so well."

"Oh yeah, we're the best of pals, practically joint at the hip. Cause there's absolutely nothing wrong with my twin brother getting off on–" Kouichi made sure to repeat his previous motion precisely, receiving the desired effect. "Ow!" He yelped again, and, gritting his teeth, finished his thought. "Torture."

"Sorry. It slipped," Kouichi said, his voice full of innocence (in utter contrast with his expression).

"Oh yeah, that's believable."

"Speaking of, I think we have to widen right about..."

"Widen what?" Kouji said, confused. Kouichi tipped an eyebrow, and casually gestured. "No. That area's been abused enough as it is," Kouji said adamantly.

"But Kouji. That seems like the best idea." He said, trying to be logical. Honestly, this was getting ridiculous. Blown out of proportion.

"And I repeat. Sadist."

"Masochist."

"I am not!"

"Are too. We're like this because of you," Kouichi pointed out.

"Yeah, how about we trade positions."

"Sorry. Not happening, I like my anatomy to remain the way it is."

The younger twin gave a pained sigh, exasperated. "We should have at least gone inside. It'd be more comfortable."

"Well, that would require me carrying you," Kouichi said, trying to return his attention to more pressing matters.

"No it wouldn't." Kouichi rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Kouji was just so _stubborn._

"Your right, you're _totally_ in the condition to be walking right now."

"I can."

"Not straight. I bet you'll be limping for at least two days," the elder calculated after a quick inspection.

"I would not."

"Tell me if your answer is the same in the morning."

"If I am it's because you were rough!" Kouji snarled.

"Oh that isn't rough–"

"Yes it – Ow!"

"–this is rough." Kouichi gripped his brother's leg strongly, determined to keep him from kicking out again, and used all the strength he could muster. Kouji's voice escalated to an elongated squeal.

"There. All done."

"Finally," Kouji moaned, falling back miserably on the grass. His expression, Kouichi decided, was cute… But, well after all, the day wasn't over.

"You can't lay there forever."

"Why not?" Kouji flicked a glaring eye open.

"You're going to need a tetanus shot," Kouichi said, standing.

"What?" He jackknifed into a sitting position, and immediately regretted it.

"Well that's what happens when you step on a nail, Kouji," said Kouichi, in his I-know-all-so-shut-up-and-listen voice. He held up the pliers he'd been using to free the worn, bent, orange-brown object which had been deeply embedded in his brother's foot. It was a rough-edged old thing, seemingly built just to cause pain to the first person to tread on it. "And a rusty one at that." Kouji groaned.


	2. Tarry: Tarry Side One

**Title:** Tarry

**Author:** AppleL0V3R and ZOMGiwantspieNOOAAWW

**Beta-reader:** ZOMGiwantspieNOOAAWW

**Fandom:** Digimon Season 4: Frontier

**Pairing:** Kimura, Kouichi and Minamoto, Kouji

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** "Sit back down!" Izumi told the two who were trying to sneak away. Both boys sat down as Takuya and Izumi continued their argument about their relationship.

**Theme:** Set 408 – Tarry

**Word Count:** 1,355

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** I don't know if there is an off hour for students in japan, and if there isn't my apologies and just go with it. Also this is going to be Kouji's perspective. Lastly, there will be a sequel to this one, it was not intended and so it will not be a prompt.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Tarry (_tarree_)

To remain or stay, as in a place; sojourn.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"Are you kidding me? Kouji's totally on top." Takuya stated flatly.

"Nu-uh. I'm telling you it's Kouichi." Izumi rebutted.

The two unfortunate subjects looked back and forth between their friends. How had Takuya and Izumi gotten into this argument again? Oh yeah, boy relationships and how apparently the two of them had one. Which Kouji would flatly deny they did not, because they didn't, but would the other two listen? Nope. They just seemed intent on arguing who was on top in a nonexistent relationship between his twin brother and him. And they were stuck in the middle, since they sat side by side at the lunch table while Takuya and Izumi sat across from each other.

Thankfully it was an off hour an no one was around to witness, not even the two remaining members of their odd group.

"How? Have you seen Kouji's temper?"

Izumi snorted. "You're the only one on the receiving end of that Takuya. But even if you weren't Kouichi wouldn't be because if you haven't noticed he never directs his temper at Kouichi. Ergo Kouichi's on top."

_Or maybe I just don't like snapping at my twin_, Kouji thought drily. Though, Izumi did kind of have a point. Even when he was pissed off, he never took it out on Kouichi. That did not, however, mean there was anything sexual going on between the two.

"No way. I just don't see it."

"That's cause you've clearly never seen Kouichi when he's one of his devious moods."

That's two to zero in Izumi's favor now. Kouji knew better than anyone that between the twins Kouichi was the real trouble maker. Not to mention the older twin had stalked him for a fair amount of time before they'd ever even met. Damn it. Why couldn't he have _normal_ friends, one's who didn't debate such things as his sexuality, who he's with and whether he's on top or not _in front of him_. Then again, he supposed it was partially his fault considering he did willingly become their friends, being in a different world aside. Maybe that infected things. Never make friends in a different world even if you are from the same planet as they are, it only causes more problems than it's worth later on.

"But I just don't think Kouji would let himself be on bottom even if his partner is his twin brother and devious."

"And I'm telling you that because it's Kouichi that he would."

"Would not."

"Would too."

Oh make it stop, Kouji complained inside his head. Or better yet, he could make it stop himself because he did not need to, have to or even want to hear this. Without thinking about it, he grabbed Kouichi's hand and said boy jumped a little causing the younger of the two to suspect that the other wasn't even paying attention. Good, at least one of them wasn't suffering such insanity.

He stood quickly and quietly, but before he was more than a half step away from where he'd been seated, "Sit back down!" He didn't know how Izumi could be completely focused on the goggle head and still catch the both of them before they got anywhere. Both boys sat down and the argument continued. Kouji wondered idly if he could get away with banging his head on the table and use it as an excuse to go to the nurse's office or something.

"Would not."

"Okay fine. I've provided at least two valid points, now it's your turn Takuya. What's your other reason Kouji's on top, huh?"

"Yeah, my other reason is pretty obvious. Do you really think Kouji would let himself be dominated."

_End_, Kouji pleaded under his breath silently, _end this conversation right_ now. Kouji shifted slight, adjusting his hold on his brother's warm hand since the boy had squeezed slightly, the younger of the two didn't even bother to glance at Kouichi, it wasn't really necessary since he'd already confirmed that he wasn't paying attention.

Izumi snorted and Kouji wasn't quite sure how to take that except to know that he wasn't going to like what she had to say. "Oh, please." Izumi rolled her eyes with a look of exasperation, Sure, with virtually everybody he'll run to the end of his chain and bark, but when his master comes home he'll wag his tail and look cute."

Kouichi's hand spasmed slightly right then but Kouji ignored it in favor of actually absorbing what the only female of the group had just stated.

Three to zero, his subconscious told him, but he didn't want to even really think about how Izumi had a valid point. That meant admitting a few things he didn't want. A few thing really didn't even want to think about.

To make matters worse Takuya was quiet for a moment. The boy opened his mouth, lifting a gloved hand with an index finger almost pointing but not really, then he dropped his hand and when nothing came after another moment he closed his mouth. He repeated this process a few more times, unsuccessfully in every attempt. Finally he threw both arms in the air and let them fall into a crossed position over his chest. His sulking clear and also signaling that he was losing this argument.

Kouji had to admit, for being best friends with the teen since they were still in grade school made this appear a pretty poor attempt to support him. And honestly, the raven haired boy didn't know whether to be insulted or otherwise.

"Will the two of you knock it off? There isn't a relationship like that between Kouichi and I." He all but growled the statement out, hoping that they'd finally get the fact through their thick skulls.

He got twin incredulous looks. Why in the world did he even bother? Again he cursed himself for giving them the chance to be his friends and he was never, never inter-world traveling again. Granted he got his twin out of the whole mess and four other best friends that would stick with him through thick and thin, but he was not going to chance getting into even more situations like this. Of course with his friends and his luck, they probably already had humiliation covered.

"Are you blind?" This line belonged to Takuya because the moron was the only one who would respond like that.

"Kouji…I know you have street smarts and book smarts, but how can you not have noticed these past few _years_?" No matter what anyone said Izumi could avoid the subject and still hit the nail on the head.

Kouji groaned, "Kouichi, help me out here?"

Silence. All three looked at the eldest twin who was staring at the table with straight face and a slightly distracted expression. Which was just more proof for Kouji that the other simply wasn't paying them any mind.

"Kouichi?" Kouji prompted, still nothing. He blinked, beginning to get a little worried. But before he could do or say anything more,

"Kouji?"

"What, Izumi?"

"If you two aren't in a relationship how come you're still holding his hand?"

He cursed Izumi and her attentiveness to everything he didn't want her to see so keenly.


	3. Tarry: Tarry Side Two

**Title:** Tarry

**Author:** AppleL0V3R and ZOMGiwantspieNOOAAWW

**Beta-reader:** ZOMGiwantspieNOOAAWW

**Fandom:** Digimon Season 4: Frontier

**Pairing: **Kimura, Kouichi and Minamoto, Kouji

**Rating:** T

**Chapter: **Two - Side Two

**Type:** Two-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Izumi grinned when she saw Kouji, turning to Takuya with an 'in your face look.'

**Theme:** 10 Vocab-Library LJ challenge (Set 408 – Tarry)

**Word Count:** 1,475

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** This is the sequel. And this one is intended to be from Kouichi point of view (with the exception of the first part.)

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Tarry (tarree)

To remain or stay, as in a place; sojourn.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Kouji glared at the collar in his hand. He usually didn't have problems with collars. Not with how close he was to Eri, he'd been pretty much raised with the german shepherd and he was the one who took care of his precious companion most of the time.

Which meant that this wasn't his fault. It was the people who made this contraption. But then again...he had been the one to buy it. But Eri had indicated that he liked it, so he'd got it. And now he could figure the darn thing out.

Sighing, he told Eri to be good and not go outside without a collar.

He then turned and went to find his phone. If he couldn't figure it out, maybe that twin of his could. Now where did he put it? After the digital world he'd made sure he never went anywhere without it, but now he was back to losing it every once in a while.

Hadn't he left it in his room? That would make the most since after all. So he quickly climbed the steps and traversed the hallway until he was at the closed door of his room. Opening it, he crossed the threshold, stopping at the desk. He moved things around when he didn't see it after a quick scan. He was beginning to get irritated when he couldn't find it there, but a wayward glance revealed he'd tossed it on his bed at one point.

Figures.

He picked up, pressing a single button and then call, he placed it next to his ear as he waited for the person on the other end to answer.

It rang once, then twice, but half way through the third, "Hey, Kouji. What's up?"

"Can you come over? I can't figure this collar out."

He heard a chuckle on the other end as Kouichi agreed and stated that he'd be right over.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Kouichi pocketed his cell phone, and with a smile called to his mother that he'd be going over to Kouji's, and not to expect him back until later. She stated that she hoped he had a good time and not to stay out too late. He tugged on his shoes, tying the laces when he had them on comfortably and then he was out the door.

It didn't take long to get to Kouji's house and when he did, he didn't bother to knock.

"I'm here Kouji." He called as soon as he had the door open. In the doorway he tugged off his shoes without touching them with his hands, then he proceeded to slip on the slippers that were waiting for him and then continuing on to find his twin.

"In the living room." Kouji's voice called back.

Couldn't figure out the collar, he snorted at the thought, but it was an excuse - not that he needed one - to see Kouji so he hadn't even thought to pass it up.

Kouji was playing with Eri where he said he'd be. The collar that Kouichi guessed was giving so many problems was off to the side on the coffee table.

The blue eyes of his so so cute younger twin glanced up upon his interest. "Hey."

Kouichi smiled, making his way over to the coffee table to grab the collar, "Hey."

He toyed with it a little, trying to figure out how it worked and why Kouji couldn't figure it out.

"Who makes collars like that? Most are usually clips and stuff, not whatever this is. Seriously, the majority of them are they way the are for a reason, it works."

Kouichi couldn't help but laugh, Kouji logic though blunt was amusing half the time. "If you say so, Kouji."

Which earned him a glare that only made him chuckle. By now he was pretty much immune to Kouji's expressions of annoyance. Though surprisingly he rarely got them and when he did they were usually not even half-hearted at most. Maybe Izumi had a point, but then it again it was Izumi - girls seemed to have a habit of being right about...stuff...like this. And that's all he was going to think of on the matter before he started blushing and -

Okay. End train of thought here. Focus on collar now.

But apparently his fingers had busied themselves when his mind was off track. And he'd figured out how the collar worked. He glanced at Kouji and then returned it to it's normal state. Nothing wrong with having a little fun with his precious twin, right?

Right.

And maybe Izumi and Takuya's conversation yesterday was kinda getting to him. Maybe. Just a little.

Okay, fine. A lot, but so what? It's not like there's anything wrong with it. Especially since it's Kouji's fault anyway.

At any rate he turned to his twin, a smile on his face. Kouji, who was still paying attention to Eri, glanced up, "Hey, did you figure - What's with that look?"

Kouichi blinked and put on his most innocent face possible, "What look?"

His twin's countenance stayed wary as he shook his head, "That look?"

Snorting, Kouichi laughed, "I have no idea what your talking about, but I did figure out the collar."

Caution seemingly forgotten, Kouji quickly got to feet and made his way over to the older boy, only stopping when they were pretty much touching shoulders except that Kouji was behind the other one's shoulder.

"So how's it work?"

Kouichi looked at him for a long moment - though not long enough to get the shorter one's attention - and resisted to shake his head at the Minamoto's antics.

Instead of showing him how it worked though, Kouichi turned around so that he was facing the teen, a grin on his face. Before Kouji could be properly wary once more or even do anything, the Kimura twin had it around the other's neck and back to it's original state.

Normally half lidded, big blue eyes blinked once then twice. "Kouichi, what did you -"

But the boy was still grinning, and they were both cut off. This time by Eri, who apparently had decided right then to get up and run out the door into the front yard.

And of course, rather than continue with the conversation, all that registered was 'crap, Eri still doesn't have a collar' and the smaller but arguably stronger teen was dashing after his dog.

Nothing new there.

Mischievous expression still firmly in place, Kouichi followed after. When he caught up with them they were halfway down the street and no one was even paying attention. Kouji had a hold on the large dog's fur and was telling him to sit and be a good boy to which he got excited barks back to.

When he was spotted, Kouichi waved and stopped next to the younger of the to.

He got a half-hearted glare, "Now that you've had your fun, will you please get this collar off me?"

He laughed and nodded, "Okay, can do."

With that he reached out and found the latch on the collar behind Kouji's neck. His smile became a frown when it didn't come undone like it was supposed to, so he took a step closer to get a look at what he was doing.

He paused for the barest of moments when he realized that their chests were pretty much pressed against each other with their proximity. He had to push it aside quickly before it affected the color of his cheeks. So he busied himself on getting the darn thing unlatched. But well, it wouldn't.

"Err, Kouji?"

"What?" He could hear the wariness in said boy's tone in his voice.

"I think it's stuck."

"What?"

He cringed, "Oops." But the latch wouldn't budge.

And of course: "Kouji, Kouichi?"

They both looked to find Izumi and Takuya standing there with respective looks of amusement and shock. The blonde Italian girl smiled in that knowing way and gave Takuya an 'I told you so' look.

Takuya just pouted in turn, "Dang it, Kouji, I seriously thought you were on top."

For the first time Kouichi saw Kouji blush.


End file.
